Ariana Grande
Ariana Grande-Butera mejor conocida como Ariana Grande es una cantautora y actriz estadounidense. Primeros años Ella comenzó su carrera como actriz en el musical de Broadway 13. Después de eso, llegó a la fama cuando estaba representando Cat Valentine en Victorious, una serie de Nickelodeon durante el año 2009. Cuando terminó, Grande continuó dando vida a Cat en la serie spin-off de Victorious, Sam & Cat, que terminó después de 35 episodios de la primera temporada. Ariana es ahora mejor conocida por su carrera musical. Su álbum debut, Yours Truly, debutó en 2013 en el #1 en los EE.UU. Billboard 200. My Everything (2014) es su segundo álbum de estudio de Grande. También alcanzó el número uno en los Estados Unidos. Sus canciones "Problem" (con Iggy Azalea), "Break Free" (con Zedd), "Bang Bang" (con Jessie J y Nicki Minaj), "Love Me Harder" (con The Weeknd), y "One Last Time" están incluidos en el álbum. Con estas canciones, que pasó 34 semanas consecutivas en el Top Ten del Billboard Hot 100. Grande comenzó The Honeymoon Tour en 2015 febrero, y su tercer álbum de estudio, Dangerous Woman, se espera que sea lanzado 20 de mayo de 2016, con el primer sencillo titulado "Dangerous Woman". A pesar de que se centra ahora en la música, Grande fue estrella invitada como Sonya Herfmann/Chanel # 2 en la primera temporada de la serie de comedia de terror de Ryan Murphy Scream Queens. Carrera 2008: Broadway's 13 En 2008, Grande fue elegido para el 13 musical como el papel de apoyo de la animadora Charlotte en Broadway. Debido a esto, Grande ganó un premio de la Asociación Nacional de Teatro Juvenil. Cuando se unió a la obra musical, Grande dejó la escuela secundaria, la escuela preparatoria de Broward Norte, pero continuó siendo inscrito. La escuela envió materiales a ella para que pudiera estudiar con mentores. También cantó varias veces en el club de jazz de la ciudad de Nueva York Birdland. A la edad de 13 años, comenzó a perseguir una carrera musical. 2009-2012: Victorious y Sam & Cat En 2009, hizo una audicion para la serie de Nickelodeon Victorious en Nueva York. Ella ganó el papel de Cat Valentine, una compañera dulce, inocente, distraída y amiga de la protagonista Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) que asiste a una escuela de artes escénicas de alto, Hollywood Arts. Para el papel, Grande tuvo que teñirse el pelo rojo, debido a creador de la serie, Dan Schneider, pensaron que tenían suficientes miembros del reparto morenos, y también podría encajar mejor con la personalidad de Cat. Para esto, ella firmó los derechos de su pelo para Nickelodeon. Después de convertirse en una actriz de televisión, Grande expresó que era divertida, pero la música siempre ha sido ante todo con ella. Ariana Grande apareció en la canción "Give It Up" en la banda sonora de Victorious: Música del exitoso programa de televisión en agosto de 2011, por lo que es su primera aparición musical. Grande subio a YouTube abarca varios grabación de ella cantando covers de Adele, Whitney Houston y Mariah Carey. Monte Lipman, el fundador de Republic Records, los vio y la firmó a un contrato de grabación. Ella comenzó a trabajar en su álbum debut y "Put Your Hearts Up" fue lanzado como su sencillo debut en el mes de diciembre de 2011. Insatisfecho con la dirección que su álbum se iba, ella comenzó a trabajar en su álbum debut, debido a que no estaba interesada en el género bubblegum Pop. También en 2011, hizo la voz de la princesa Diaspro en la serie animada de televisión de Nickelodeon Winx Club. que continuó durante seis temporadas. Victorious 2.0 es la segunda banda sonora de Victorious, en el que participó Grande. "L. A. Boyz" es el primer sencillo de la tercera banda sonora, Victorious 3.0, y cuenta con Grande y Justice. En 2011, Grande era parte de un episodio especial de Nickelodeon iCarly sitcom, que contó con un crossover con el elenco de Victorious. Victorious fue cancelado después de tres temporadas en 2012, pero Grande continuo haciendo de Cat en su propia serie de Nickelodeon , un spin-off titulado Sam & Cat, también protagonizada por Jennette McCurdy, que da vida a Sam de iCarly. Se estrenó el 8 de junio de 2013. A pesar de ser un éxito en las votaciones, la serie fue cancelada debido a la creciente carrera musical y detrás de las escenas de drama de Grande, con la salida al aire episodio final el 17 de julio de 2014. Por Sam & Cat, Grande dejó de teñirse el pelo rojo y empezó a usar una peluca. Grande fue presentado en el sencillo, "Popular Song" de Mika, durante el año 2012, y retrata blanco como la nieve en una producción llamada pantomima un blanco de nieve de Navidad, en el Pasadena Playhouse. También protagonizada por Neil Patrick Harris y Charlene Tilton. 2013: Yours Truly Grande grabó su álbum debut, Yours Truly, durante tres años. Finalmente fue lanzado el 30 de agosto de 2013. En septiembre de 2013, debutó en el No. 1 en los EE.UU. Billboard 200 álbumes de éxitos con 138.000 copias vendidas en su primera semana de decisiones Grande la primera artista femenina, ya que Kesha, de tener su primer álbum debut en la cima de las listas-y la artista femenina XV general. Atentamente también debutó en el top ten en varios otros países, entre ellos Australia en el número seis, el Reino Unido en el número siete, Irlanda en el número seis, y los Países Bajos en el número cinco. También debutó en el top 40 álbumes de Nueva Zelanda trazar en el número once. En abril de 2014, el álbum había vendido más de 500.000 copias en los Estados Unidos, por lo que es el primer álbum de oro de Grande. El primer sencillo de Yours Truly es "The Way", con el rapero Mac Miller. Debutó en el número 10 en el Billboard Hot 100. Su segundo single, "Baby I", debutó en el número 21 en el Billboard 100 Hot, por lo que es su segundo Top 40. Big Sean colaboró con ella por el tercer y último sencillo del Grande para este álbum, "Right There". Grande interpretó a Amanda Benson en Swindle, una película de Nickelodeon. Se estrenó en agosto de 2013. En el mismo mes, ella y Nathan Sykes de The Wanted prestaron sus voces en el dúo "Almost Is Never Enough". Se unió a Justin Bieber Believe Tour por tres espectáculos, y ganó el premio al Artista Nuevo del Año en los American Music Awards 2013. Ella lanzó una canción de Navidad de cuatro EP, Christmas Kisses en diciembre de 2013, que incluía los cover y las canciones originales y recibió elogios de la crítica por su "giro de R&B" en los clásicos de Navidad. Eartha Kitt "Santa Baby" fue parte de la EP, que ofrece la co-estrella de Victorious y amiga de Grande, Elizabeth Gillies. El 13 de agosto de 2013, Grande comenzó su gira debut como cabeza de cartel, The Listenig Session Tour. Se abrió en Silver Spring, Estados Unidos, y terminó en New Albany, Estados Unidos el 22 de septiembre de 2013. La gira recaudó $ 679.360 de 11 espectáculos en Norte America. 2014: My Everything Grande lanzó su segundo álbum de estudio My Everything el 25 de agosto de 2014, con la revista Rolling Stone escrito que "My Everything es que el de 21 años de edad, estrella de Nickelodeon crezca. Es una afirmación fiable, inteligente, descarada pop, mezclando voces bubblegum diva con golpes de la rotura de EDM ". Se vendieron 169.000 copias en su primera semana y debutó en la cima del Billboard 200, convirtiéndose en su segundo álbum No. 1 consecutivo en los EE.UU.. "Problema", con el rapero australiana Iggy Azalea, es el primer sencillo del álbum. La canción debutó en el No. 3 (con el tiempo de subir a No. 2) en el Billboard Hot 100, y debutó en el No. 1 en la lista de singles del Reino Unido, convirtiéndose en el primer Nº 1 individual del Grande en el Reino Unido. "Break Free", que ofrece Zedd, alcanzó el puesto número 4 en el Billboard Hot 100 y el número 1 en el Hot Dance / Electronic Songs. Grande participó con Jessie J y Nicki Minaj en "Bang Bang". La canción alcanzó el número 3 en los EE.UU., tercera canción de Grande en el top ten de la misma semana del Hot 100, y fue a número 1 en el Reino Unido. Es primer sencillo de Jessie J de su álbum de 2014, Sweet Talker, pero también fue parte del segundo álbum de Ariana como el tercer sencillo. El cuarto single de My Everything, "Love Me Harder", que ofrece a the Weeknd, debutó en el Billboard Hot 100, alcanzando el número siete. Un EP titulado Love Me Harder también fue lanzado en septiembre para promocionar la canción, con otras dos canciones del álbum. El cuarto single de la banda sonora de la película de los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1, Major Lazer "All My Love", contó con Ariana Grande. Fue lanzado el 17 de noviembre, el nuevo single de Navidad de 2014 de Ariana Grande, "Santa me Tell", fue lanzado el 24 de noviembre de 2014. el cuarto single de My Everything, "One Last Time", fue lanzado el 10 de febrero de 2015, la cual alcanzó su punto máximo en el puesto número 13 en el Billboard Hot 100. en abril de 2015, el álbum había vendido más de 600.000 copias en los EE.UU. En septiembre de 2014, Grande fue el invitado musical de la temporada 40 estreno de Saturday Night Live, y era también un juradoo invitado durante la séptima temporada de Drag Race RuPaul. 2015–presente: The Honeymoon Tour, Scream Queens, y Dangerous Woman El 25 de febrero de 2015, Grande comenzó su segunda gira como cabeza de cartel, The Honeymoon Tour. Que está viajando a través de América del Norte y Europa disputado un total de cuarenta espectáculos en un lapso de cinco meses. El recorrido comenzó en Independence, Missouri. El 20 de marzo de 2015, Grande anunció que sería la adición de 48 fechas adicionales para su luna de miel Tour, por lo que es un viaje de ochenta y ocho espectáculos . Grande está trabajando actualmente su tercer álbum de estudio. Ella anunció en mayo que el año 2015 "Claro de luna" es el título para ambos, su tercer álbum de estudio y una nueva canción. Sin embargo, cambiar el nombre del álbum para mujer peligrosa el 22 de febrero de 2016, y se espera que sea lanzado ese año con su primer sencillo titulado "Dangerous Woman", publicado 11 de marzo de 2016. En mayo de 2015, la cantante Miley Cyrus invitó Ariana Grande a formar parte de un cover de Crowded House’s Don't Dream It's Over for Cyrus' caridad Fundación Hippie feliz, que ayuda a crear conciencia y fondos muy necesarios para la comunidad de jóvenes sin hogar y LGBT. Grande grabó la canción "Zero To Hero" de la película de animación de Disney 1,997 Hércules, para el álbum recopilatorio We Love Disney, que también cuenta con la participación de otros artistas como Jessie J, Gwen Stefani, Jason Derulo, y Ne-Yo. El álbum fue lanzado en octubre. Grande dio a conocer un seis canciones de Navidad en diciembre EP, titulado Christmas & Chill. También formó parte de la OMS en el sencillo de Who is Fancy, "Boys Like You" , también con la cantante Meghan Trainor, que fue lanzado en noviembre. Un remix de la canción de Nathan Sykes "Over and Over Again", con Grande fue lanzado el 15 de enero del año 2016 Ella fue actriz invitada en la primera temporada de la serie de Ryan Murphy, Scream Queens como Chanel #2, que se estrenó el 22 de septiembre 2015 por Fox Broadcasting Company. Su primera fragancia, ARI, también fue lanzado en septiembre. Grande filmó un episodio de la serie de televisión realidad de Knock titulado sin guión de Knock en vivo, conducido por Ryan Seacrest. Este episodio fue programado para transmitirse en 2015, pero antes de que pudiera, Fox decidió cancelar la serie después de dos episodios debido a los bajos niveles de audiencia. En 2016, ella hizo un cameo para la película de comedia Zoolander 2, protagonizada por Ben Stiller y Owen Wilson. Ella también recibió y realizó en Saturday Night Live En marzo, la realización de las canciones "Dangerous Woman" y "Be Alright". Vida Personal Grande estaba en una relación con su co-estrella 13 Graham Phillips, de 2008 a diciembre de 2011. En febrero de 2012, ella y su bailarín de respaldo Jordan Viscomi comenzaron una relación, que no duró mucho tiempo. Los rumores acerca de él utilizando para promover su propia carrera comenzó después Grande declaró que se trataba de una "horrible, ruptura terrible para arriba. Mi corazón estaba roto y destrozado. Estaba llorando por el cabello y el maquillaje", durante el rodaje de la Victorious, y "couldn’t even pull myself together ". En agosto de 2012, ella comenzó una relación con Jai Brooks, un miembro de la banda australiana y el grupo de YouTube El Janoskians. Ellos comenzaron una relación de larga distancia, hasta que finalmente se conocieron oficialmente. A principios de agosto de 2013, Grande lanzó una canción titulada "Almost is Never Enough" con el artista de The Wanted, Nathan Sykes, y después de que el video musical fue lanzado, comenzaron rumores acerca de que ellos estaban juntos. Después de una semana de Jai y el aniversario 10 meses de Ariana, confirmó que su relación había terminado. El día en que se suponía que era Jai Brooks y aniversario de un año de Grande, 7 de octubre de 2013, afirmó que ella lo engañó y que lo dejó por otro hombre. Este acusaciones fueron designados por Ariana Grande como "falsa, inesperada, que hace daño, y chocante", y que él la estaba usando para obtener sus "quince minutos de fama". A finales de septiembre, Grande confirmó su relación con Sykes, y más tarde, en diciembre decidió acabar con ella de una manera amigable. Nathan lanzó otro dúo con Ariana titulado "Over and Over Again" en 2016. Cuando comenzó 2014, Brooks y Grande se sucedían en las redes sociales e indirectamente twitteado entre sí. En abril, Grande admitió que estaba "enamorada", y durante una entrevista declaró que le gusta los chicos malos, y que una vez trató de salir con un buen chico, pero que no funcionó, en referencia a Nathan Sykes. Ariana Grande y Jai Brooks fueron capturados después de los besos actuó en los Premios de Música iHeartRadio el 1 de mayo de 2014, confirmando que estaban juntos de nuevo. Después de eso, compartieron públicamente su relación sentimental en Instagram y Twitter. En julio de 2014, el abuelo de Grande, con el que estaba muy cerca, falleció. Esta situación fue devastador y muy duro para ella ir a través. Después de semanas de la fallida de su abuelo, ella twitteó: "Doy las gracias a todos los que estaban aquí por mí cuando los necesitaba como los que no eran realmente me rompió el corazón." Una fuente confirmó más tarde que Brooks y Grande habían roto. "Cuando su abuelo se estaba muriendo, todo el mundo estaba allí para ella. La gente voló a Florida para estar con ella, pero no lo hizo Jai. ... Ariana sentía que no estaba allí como debería haber sido", la fuente dijo. El 13 de octubre de 2014, Grande confirmó que ella estaba saliendo con el rapero Big Sean después de los informes que han circulado desde agosto de ese año. Ellos terminaron su relación en un plazo de usar debido a problemas de distancia y programar durante abril de 2015, después de una relación de 8 meses. Otros rumores dicen Big Sean objeto de dumping Ariana para bailar y salir con su buen amigo Justin Bieber. En junio de 2015, se lanzo un video en la que Grande besa a su bailarín de apoyo Ricky Álvarez. Ella desde entonces compartió su relación indirecta a través de los medios de comunicación social, en particular Snapchat, pero no hay una confirmación oficial al respecto. Ariana Grande fue criada como católica romana, pero abandonó el catolicismo después de desilusionarse con la iglesia durante el reinado del Papa Benedicto. Ella ha seguido las enseñanzas de la Cábala, al menos desde la edad de doce años, creyendo que "la base radica en la idea de que si eres amable con los demás, las cosas buenas te va a pasar." Creditos Peliculas Television Galería Giras mundiales * The Listening Sessions Tour (2013) * The HoneyMoon Tour (2015) * Dangerous Woman Tour (2017) Opening's * Believer Tour (2013) Enlaces externos *Ariana Grande en Wikipedia *Ariana Grande en Facebook * * *Ariana Grande en Instagram Navegación en:Ariana Grande ru:Ариана Гранде Categoría:Reparto Categoría:Reparto Femenino Categoría:Reparto de la 1° Temporada Categoría:Estrellas Invitadas Categoría:Actrices